legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Balthazar Blake
Balthazar Blake is a sorcerer from the Disney Universe. He has great magic powers and teaches those how to master their magic. He is played by Nicolas Cage. Best Friends: Protoman, Blue, Aleu, Spyro Silver, Green, Twilight Sparkle Worst Enemies: Maxim Horvath Balthazar learned about the Disney family being threatened and he went out to help in the case. He ran into Twilight Sparkle who was impressed with his magic and after learning about the demilna, Twilight told Balthazar he can join her and her team in defending the multiuniverse.Balthazar agreed to her propsition and teamed up with the B Team. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, The B Team, Protoman, Blue, Aleu, The Alpha Team, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sarbina Spellman, North, Tooth, Easter, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Hexadecimal Enemies: Maxim Horvath, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Discord, The Dystopia League, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven Appearnces The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Balthazar debuts here and he will team up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and many of the other members against Bender's chaotic foe Discord and Sigma Legends of Light and Darkness Somehow he gets to Berk and learns about Malefor through Iroh. He manages to get Iroh's clue about where while Katara is more or less clueless about it. He comes in dressed as Harry Potter and he gets into a fight with Spyro as he dressed as Potter too. He also is one of the few Alpha Members comfortable with riding a plane. He learns of Horvath's involvement with Malefor though Sabrina Spellman, as a result he decides to train her with the magic she CAN use so like him she can battle Horvath. Blake with his other teammates decypther the Model A Fragment and shows them the culprit being Andrew Okionney by showing what happened after Star Fox Assault. Balthazar after being shot down is separated from the others apart from Sabrina. He gives her a lesson regarding being calm in highly stressful situations. He remeets Iroh and meets the Guardians as the former knows what's he's after and tells Balthazar where he could find it. When Sabrina wanders about Bender, he tells her about his boss and then how his former friend Horvath came to today. He accompanies Sabrina into Horvath's castle where he faces a decoy and fights off Harvzilla so it doesn't kill Sabrina. Balthazar is next seen finding cover from the rain with the others. When he learns about Katara using bloodbending willingly, he warns Gohan that Katara could turn into a villainess if she enjoys it too much or lets it get to her head. He takes all the uncosicousness bodies with the others to someone so Horvath doesn't attack them. He also tells Aang not to waste a question considering Gohan. Balthazar has an idea in order to prove H`s map by asking Sparrow an actual pirate regardiing it. When they travel in their cave, Balthazar is unsrue if they are going the right way which it turns out they where doing. Balthazar helps Zuko with finding the 3rd fragment of Model L in the pirate ship. He also helps the team duel Blackbeard on his ship in order to find the 3rd Model L fragement. Balthazar finds out the final location with Hellboy and Gohan of Model P and is the one of the five to go into their digital world. He meets Megabyte again with Wreck it Ralph and goes with them to find Hexadecimal in her castle. When Decimal shows up, Blake isn't having any of it and he decides to fight the virus. When he comes back from the digital world he tells Gohan he warned him aboout the bloodbending. Balthazar find the next location with GOhan, he learns about the 2 pieces and assumer it's easy though Zuko and Spyro doubt this. When Zuko points out that Gohan and Aang get along, Balthazar presumes that Gohan feels gulity for what he did. Balthazar and the others land to an abandoned lab as Zuko points out was loaded with destruction and he suggests an invasion. He goes with the guys to find a Model X Fragment which Salem finds when Ralph fights Rugal. Though this was a distraction as Rugal uses the opporunity to release the Morrticoulous Virus and he alongside Spyro and Aang are taken by The Entity. Blake stays behind with Megabyte and Axel to stop Olypmicus from falling to the ground. Balthazar dies as a result as he burns up on re entry after blowing up Olympicus and taking Hazama down. balthazar 1.jpg balthazar 2.jpg balthazar 3.jpg balthazar 4.jpg balthazar 5.jpg balthazar 6.jpg balthazar 7.jpg balthazar 8.jpg balthazar.jpg Balthazar_Blake1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Mentors Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Fifth in Command Category:Humans Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nicolas Cage Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters who have Died with Honor